


A Court Of Memes, Conspiracies and More Memes (Ongoing- Slow Updates)

by AelinArcheron7



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AelinArcheron7/pseuds/AelinArcheron7
Summary: Exactly what the title suggestThis is a bunch of random crap about acotar and tog, so yeah- also there's like one-shots as well....Also, there may be spoilers, so don't read if you've only read like the first book or so....This is also on Wattpad- The credit for most characters goes to Sarah J. Maas, Places go SJM Except for the starting one, - the plot is all mine though





	1. Chapter 1

Hello

This is my first fanfiction and it's gonna be really bad but anyway....

My name is AelinArcheron7....

This is a selection of bits and bobs and one-shots from the whole acotar series and I might include a bit of ToG.... hang on fix that.... a lot of ToG :) 

Info on myself....

-my family think i'm crazy cause all i do is read....

-i love playing music, especially my dead horrible singing (no piano here:)

-i feel like the biggest sjmaas fan in the world cause my family say i'm addicted to sjm books like my little sister to chocolate. (although i love chocolate as well:)

Also, I play netball.... 

So here we go....


	2. Random Conspiracy

OK. so you now how the book of breathings is written in weird symbols and Amren is from another world And she can read them.... Well what if Amren came from Erilea through a wyrd portal thingy and the marks in the Book are wyrdmarks?

I just realized this...

please comment on observations....


	3. ACOTAR quiz!!!

Hello

I have made an ACOTAR quiz, It's on a website called KaHoot, there are 22 questions. 

The KaHoot is called "ACOTAR Quiz"

Lemme know what you think if you have better questions tell me.

Answer in comments

Here are the questions, (please don't judge)

1* True or False- Amren is older than Velaris.

2* What name did Feyre give Rhysand in A Court of Thorns and Roses?

3* What was Feyre's father known as? 

4* Is Nesta at the high lords meeting?

This one you have to finish the sentence....

5* And my blood went colder than Kallias's ice as Tamlin appeared and smiled like a ____?

6* In which book do we first meet Mor, Cassian, Azriel and Amren?

7* What was included in the treaty when the Wall was made?

8* Who killed the Suriel?

9* Where is "Under The Mountain" modelled after?

10* Who is Elain's mate?

11* Where is Feyre when she first meets Rhys?

12* What colour is the stone at the House Of Wind?

13* What is the order of the colours on the book covers?

14* What was the name of the wolf/faerie that Feyre killed at the beginning of the book?

15* Who was the faerie who Feyre paints with and protected in the battle for Velaris?

16* Who is the first high lord to give Feyre his seed of light?

17* Who kills Amarantha?

18* What colour is the first gown that Feyre wears Under The Mountain while dancing with Rhys?

19* What colour skin do the guards have Under The Mountain?

20* How old was Feyre when her mother died?

21* What is Alis's race of lesser faeries called?

22* What is the name of the Illyrian camp where Rhys, Cassian and Az were trained?

Hope you like it!

xxAelinArcheron7


	4. Kill Me Now!!!!!!!!

OMG. There is this girl at in my class right, I hang out with her at break. I suggested that she read ACOTAR right? So two days later she's reading it, and i'm reading ACOMAF (again) while she reads ACOTAR and shes like halfway through at the pool of starlight scene. So I'm like fangirling over Starfall and then I say, "This is so good its like more than just a book!" I thought she'd understand but then she's like, "Really you think that? Its literally just a book!" And OMG I thought she would understand BUT. SHE. DIDN'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Now she thinks I'm really weird.

Bye-  
AelinArcheron7


End file.
